


We Fell Asleep Among the Flowers

by Sqigglemonkey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqigglemonkey/pseuds/Sqigglemonkey
Summary: Life is often hard. Friendships are hard. But without them, we would be lost, not the people we are or are to become. Through the navigating and learning of our individual friendships, we become our own selves. The Mighty Nein are learning this.(This story is really just some much needed M9 fluff, but with a plot. [There might be more than fluff, but I don't know yet])





	We Fell Asleep Among the Flowers

 

    Life has many different twists and turns. Some are planned, others are not. Sometimes you plan for an event that, for reasons unbeknownst to you, never comes to pass. Sometimes the people you meet have such an impact on you that they turn your plans around, and you are left with questions. Sometimes those questions are ones who's only answer is love.

    Friendships have a habit of drawing you in, of making you feel wanted and needed, and important. As a species, humanity, and humanoids, are social. We always have been. Oftentimes it is how we have survived. There are, however, individuals who try their entire life, to be separated from society, all while being in it. You can have a house, a place to live, in the middle of a city, but speak to no one, and have nobody care about you. 

 

    For much of his life {although until this point it was, in retrospect, very short, given that he was only 18} this had been Caleb Widogast. His only friend was someone he had met in high school, both in detention for various reasons, even though he tried to keep his head down, and they had become strange but firm friends, beginning to trust each other implicitly over the days, weeks, months that they spent together. Nott was more than a friend to Caleb. She became more: a sister, carer, mother. When he decided to attend college, she applied along with him. The same one, outside the Dwendalian Empire: in Nicodranas. Together they applied for mixed dorms, for loans to attend, and after months of waiting, received their acceptance letters. They would be starting the following autumn. They left the cold of the Empire, the increasing fear from the East, and travelled South, to the Menagerie Coast.

 

    Other lives are different. Sometimes you wake up one day and remember nothing about who you are or anything that has happened to you, on the side of the street. Weeks pass, living off scraps and the kindness of strangers, and finally, you remember how to talk, two languages inserting themselves back into your brain, your memories. Eventually, you are picked up by police and handed into the care of others, who look after you, like they do others, some like you, and some who are unable to be cared for by their parents. There are no 'missing child' posters, leaflets or paperwork for you, and so you are one of the other 'weird' kids who make up the home of Gustav and Fletchling. You begin to find yourself, and those who care for you give you a name: Mollymauk Tealeaf. You love it. It fits you so well.

    After a few weeks, months, it all passed by so fast Molly was not entirely sure which, another child, about his estimated age, was brought in. She appeared to be a human, although taller than any he had ever seen of a child his age, and was introduced to him, and the other children, as Yasha. She was a refugee of Xhorhas, the country to the East, but had chosen to seek refuge in the more tolerant country of the Menagerie Coast rather than the Empire. There was not so much hate of 'other' here, and it was generally safer. Molly became fast and firm friends with her, and she helped him accept the parts of himself that were not so 'normal'. She helped him figure out who he was, and so, when they were nearing graduating high school, they decided to attend Nicodranas University together. They were accepted, and as the months grew closer, the excitement increased, knowing that there were to be many more friends made, and people to be met.

 

    Some people have, from their perspective, nothing really interesting happen to them through their childhood and young adult lives. Jester believed she didn't. Yes, her mother was a famous sex worker and singer, renowned among many countries and loved the world over, but for her, that was normal. She knew that her friend Fjord, who she had met when they both started high school, was an orphan, and lived at the orphanage a few streets away from the school, but that just meant that he had a different type of upbringing. And when they met Beau {or Beauregard, to those who believed they had any authority over her by using her full first name, or those too polite to be able to shorten it, of which no one who entered her life thus far had} they accepted that her situation was also different. It did not stop them being friends, or applying to the university in the city they lived in together.

 

    Life has many twists and turns, but together with friends, you can navigate them together. The initial seven, who would become, because if you are reading this, you already know that they will, the Mighty Nein {or if you decide to be colloquial about it, the Nein} all came from different backgrounds and walks of life. There was not one identical experience for any of them, and that is okay because every one is individual. Individually they would do good, but together they would be great.

    We are all far greater than the sum of our parts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This will hopefully be updated every week, on Saturdays. If you would like to follow me on social I can be found at swirling-mass-of-stars on tumblr, and @sqigglemonkey on twitter and instagram.  
> Any comments and kudos are extremely welcome, as well as any suggestions for things you might want to see in the story in the future.  
> Thanks again, you lovely people <3


End file.
